


Bloody Petals

by Emyly001



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Angst, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cutting, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Gentleness, Grief/Mourning, Hair Washing, Hair-pulling, Hate Sex, Love/Hate, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Porn with Feelings, Regret, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scratching, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Showers, Sleepy Cuddles, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-08 11:40:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20834846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emyly001/pseuds/Emyly001
Summary: (Mind the tags, please.)Rex watches as Fives' body is taken away, anger and grief shaking his whole body. General Skywalker is talking to him but he doesn't hear him, doesn't hear any of the Shock Troopers that are talking to him, expressing their mourning with him.The one guy Rex wants to talk to isn't there and it makes Rex's blood boil with rage."Where is Fox?"How can he sleep so goddamn peacefully, tucked away in his bed, under the covers.How can he sleep so goddamn peacefully?!





	Bloody Petals

**Author's Note:**

> Just an excuse to write porn, honestly.

Rex held Fives' limp body in his arms, General Skywalker standing behind him the group of Shock Troopers gathered around them, their helmets clasped to their belts, grief and sadness on their features.

Medics came in and took away his _vod'ika, _the medics also expressing their grief. He couldn't hear them through the ringing in his ears, _couldn't hear General Skywalker._

Looking around the place, his anger and rage rose anew, grabbing the nearest Shock Trooper, he snarled. "Where's Fox?" He shrunk under his gaze. "I...I-I don't know, Captain Rex. He-He left when the force field went down." Rex grunted and released him, walking away, ignoring everyone and _even ignoring General Skywalker._

He went straight into the barracks, everyone wisely going out of his way. Finding Cody, he held him by his upper arm and held him in place. "Where. Is. Fox?" "Rex...." Cody grasped his wrist, pulled his hand away and looked at him. "It won't fix anything." "Where is he?!" He yelled, shaking in anger, tears prickling in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Rex." Cody cupped the back of his neck. "I won't help you with this. It will only end in a bigger disaster." He pressed his forehead against Rex's, cupping his face in both hands. "Forgive me." Cody walked away and Rex was left standing in the hallway.

"Umm... Sir?" 

Rex turned around to face the shiny, looking at him nervously. "I saw Commander Fox go into his room. He looked like he was in a hurry." Rex patted him on the shoulder. "Thank you, shiny."

* * *

Rex's blood was boiling the more he neared Fox's room.

_"Privileged Coruscant scum." _

Fox got personal room and office because of Chancellor, living in coziness, while the rest of them risked their lives on the front lines.

He didn't bother knocking, marching right in, into the dark room. He scowled as the light from the hallway illuminated Fox's bare back, a thin white sheet covering him from the waist down, not a single scar on them. _"Di'kut." _Rex clenched his fists.

Closing the door with a quiet _'click' _and walked towards the bed, searching for the nightstand lamp, he saw an outline of earlier. He fumbled around until he switched it on. Fox stirred but didn't wake up. Rex frowned and yanked the sheet away, making Fox stiffen and roll onto his back, reaching blindly, his forearms sloppily bandaged.

When he doesn't find it, he rises his head and looks down, squinting before looking up and focusing on Rex. "Rex?! What are you doing here?!" Fox tried to shuffle back and pressure himself against the wall but Rex grabbed his bandaged forearms, making Fox hiss, hauling him of the bed and slamming him against the wall.

"How can you sleep after what, you've done? How can you sleep so calmly, after you killed your brother? _My brother?!" _Rage was pooling in Rex's chest, tightening it and the armor even more tight. "Rex, I..." Fox gasped as Rex fisted his hair and bent him backwards at an awkward angle, Fox grasping at Rex's upper arms and shoulders for support.

"Let go!" He kneed him in the stomach, Fox was surprised that it had some effect on Rex, truth to be told, it had bigger effect on Fox's knee. _"Di'kut." _Rex curse and grabbed at Fox's forearms again and squeezed, Fox making a pained expression, sinking down on his knees.

Rex stayed where he was, glaring down on him, letting go of one of Fox's hands, he fisted his hair again, keeping him in place. "Get that mouth of yours to work." "What?" Fox might have an idea what Rex wants from him, the way his stomach twisted being any indicator.

"Are you so _kriffing _incopetent that I need to spell it out for you? Undo my belt, pull my pants down and suck my cock. Is that clear enough for you, _Commander_?" Rex spat the title like it was poison, Fox blinking away the tears.

Using his free hand, he unclasped Rex's belt with some difficulties and pulled his pants down enough to free Rex's limp cock. Fox hesitated and Rex growled. "What are you waiting for?" 

Fox wrapped his fingers around the shaft and stroked it with slow, long strokes, drawing the foreskin away and back from the tip. He kept his gaze down, body tense as Rex still held his forearm in iron grip. 

Rex released Fox's hand, using his free hand, he started to unsclap the rest of the armor, letting it fall onto the ground, he watched as Fox worked him into full stiffness, yanking him forward by the hair, the lamp light illuminating Fox's features.

Fox's lips trembled as he was brought closer to the stiff member, opening his mouth and licking the tip, tasting salt. Rex hissed and grabbed Fox's jaw and held it open, tilting his head back. "Show me your tongue." Fox obeyed abd what Rex saw next, made him even more hard. There was no denying it, the silver glistening on Fox's tongue in the dim light.

_Piercing._

"You naughty, son of a bitch. You got your tongue pierced, hmm? Who did it to you? Your own medic? Did you went into a salon? Or did you do it yourself?" Rex reached in with his thumb and pressed on it, making Fox moan. "You get off on it, don't you? You better use it well."

Rex pressed him closer to his cock and Fox wrapped his lips around the tip, giving it little suckles, flicking his tongue over it in circular motions. Rex sighed at that but it wasn't enough. "Are you going to do that the whole night? Not enough, get to work. Put that piercing of yours to good use." 

Fox pulled back to look at him, when he felt the tug in his hair again, he wrapped his lips around the tip again and this time went more down. He only managed to go halfway before he felt the tip bump against his throat, using his hand where he couldn't reach. Pressing his tongue to the underside of Rex's cock, when he went down, swirling his tongue around it when he sucked up. Rex groaned above him, kicking away his boots.

"You're good. Too good in fact." Grabbing Fox's head with both of his hands, forcing him down to the hilt, flush with his groin, Fox's throat working around his shaft. "You didn't even gag. Fuck, your throat works perfectly. How many _vods _did you suck off? Your whole battalion? More?" He growled and fucked Fox's mouth at a rough pace. Pulling out until only the tip remained, slamming back in to the hilt, flush with his groin.

Fox held onto Rex's hips, scratching them, his eyes closed, willing the tears away, wishing it was over soon. Embarrassingly wet and slurping noises were escaping him, drool running down his chin. 

"Fuck, your throat... Works wonders around my cock." Rex panted as he kept fucking his mouth, his balls slapping into Fox's chin.

_"Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck." _Rex chanted and pulled Fox flush against his groin once more, deepthroating him and shooting load after load down his throat, Fox coughing because of it.

Emptying his load, Rex pulled back, breathing heavily, his fist still clutching Fox's hair. Fox coughed, hand going to cover his mouth. Rex wouldn't let him, wrenching his head back and forcing his jaw to open. "You swallowed everything? Good whore."

Fox flinched at that, new tears prickling in his eyes from the harsh words than when he was forced to stand up by his hair. He wondered if he'll have any left from it.

He was roughly kissed, teeth clashing against teeth and he completely submitted to Rex when his invaded his mouth with his tongue. Pushing them on the bed, Rex worked Fox's pants down, exposing him completely. "Stop..." Fox croaked out, but his plea went unheard. 

Holding Fox's wrist above his head with one hand, holding him open with his legs and he stuck two fingers off his free hand into Fox's mouth. "Suck on them. Make them wet." Fox sucked on them, dragging his tongue on them.

Deeming it enough, Rex pulled them back and traced Fox's entrance, making him whimper. "Hush. I haven't even started yet." He slowly pushed in one finger and Fox whimpered again, bucking underneath Rex. 

Opening him up slowly, Rex worked his finger, soon adding the second one, Fox keening lowly at that and writhing, turning his head away, lower lip trembling. Rex scissored his fingers, exploring, stretching. 

Removing his fingers, he spit into his palm and stroked his length a few times before lining it up with Fox's entrance. "No...." It was a silent plea, Fox closing his eyes and bucking when Rex entered him without mercy, setting up a harsh and hard pace, the bed creaking underneath them.

Fox covered his mouth with both of his hands, muffling his sobs and whimpers, hot tears dripping onto the pillow below him. Rex didn't seem to notice or didn't care, either way, he wasn't stopping nor slowing down, grunting and groaning into Fox's ear.

Proping himself up, he grabbed Fox's wrists and pinned them next to his head. "No. Let everyone hear you. Let them hear you how big of a slut you are, stretching your legs for anyone with big cock." Fox hiccuped and sobbed, burying his face into the pillow.

Rex growled and latched onto Fox's neck, biting and sucking on the tender flesh. "No, don't!" Fox wailed, somehow managing to struggle free from Rex's grip, digging his nails into his back, scratching him.

"Ow!" Rex sat up quickly, snapping out of his rage enduced sex appeal. He took in the way Fox covered his face with his hands, turned away into the pillow, the bruise forming on his neck and the way he trembled beneath him. _"What have I done?"_

Rex bent back down, taking Fox's hands away from his face, making him whimper, more tears dripping onto the pillow. "Shh. I'm not going to hurt you." He kissed his cheek. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He was giving him kisses along his jaw.

Fox whined when Rex took his hand into his, kissing his knuckles, fingers, palm. "It's alright, _vod'ika. _It's alright." Rex peppered Fox with soft kisses, praises and apologies until he felt him relax under him.

_"Fox'ika, _look at me?" Rex said softly, yet Fox did not react. _"Cyar'ika, _look at me?" Fox slowly turned his head to look at him, eyes shining with tears. Rex smiled at him, caressing his cheek, both of them sharing tender and loving kiss, Fox wrapping his arms and legs around Rex's neck and waist.

Rex started to move again, slow and deep, rolling his hips, hitting Fox's deepest nerves, making him whimper and whine for a completely different reasons.

They entwined their fingers, _"That's what lovers do.",_ Rex's mind supplied as he held him, this time, Fox kissing him deeply.

_"Cyare, Fox'ika. Cyare, cyare, cyare."_ Rex chanted it over and over again as he made love to Fox, kissing his neck, mindful of the bruise forming, nibbling at the tender flesh, Fox tilting his head back for better access.

"Rex....." Fox begged as he untangled his hand, running his nails over his back, careful about the scratches he caused, making Rex shiver pleasantly, his breathing choked.

Rex could feel the release approaching him, his muscles tightening, his thrusts getting faster. Fox was feeling the same way, soft moans getting louder, wrapping his free arm around Rex's shoulders, flush with his own body. Red reached between them, wrapping his fingers around Fox's shaft, stroking him in time with his thrusts, Fox meeting him halfway.

The sweet release hit them both on the same time, hard, Fox writhing beneath Rex as much as he could with Rex's weight pressing him into the mattress, panting as he stained both of their chests, feeling Rex stiffen above him, filling him up, making him feel good, Rex groaning into his ear and he in turn rewarding him with a sweet moan.

Rex collapsed on top of him, still holding his hand, Fox using his free one to caress Rex's back, both of them panting. Rex propped himself up, releasing his other hand, Fox cupping Rex's cheeks, and they kissed once more.

* * *

Sitting at the edge of the bed, his mind going back to the moments he shared with Fox. From the rough to the tender ones. 

Looking over his shoulder to look at his sleeping _vodi'ka, _brow furrowed, still tense while sleeping. Rex reached over, gently placing his hand on the bandaged forearm, running his thumb over it. 

Fox breathed in deeply, wiggling a little before opening his eyes and looking up at Rex. "Sorry." His voice soft, he turned to face Fox, taking his hand into his and bringing it closer, running his fingers over the bandages. Fox wanted to hide them under the covers but Rex wouldn't let him. 

"No, _Fox'ika. _Let me help." Rex didn't let go and undid the clasps on the bandages and carefully revealed the burn marks, cuts and dried blood. Rex tightened his grip on Fox's hand, making him grunt and flinch, he turned to glare at Fox. "What is this? Why did you do it?" 

Fox turned away, unable to look Rex in the eye. "Fox." Rex said sternly, squeezing his hand to make him look at him. "Look at me." Fox covered his face with his other hand, Rex grabbed it and held both of his hands in one hand, forcing him to look him in the eye. "Talk to me. Tell me, why did you do it?" 

Fox's lower lip trembled and he hiccuped. "Don't hate me, _vod'ika, _please, don't hate me, please, don't hate me...." Fox was babbling now and Rex pulled him into his lap, stroking his hair. Rex waited for him to calm down, speaking calmly and lowly to Fox, whispering sweet nothing into his ear. "How long?" He asked the dreaded question, making Fox stiff. "For.... For a while now. It helps, you know? I think, that... Without doing it, I would've eaten a blaster bullet a long time ago. It keeps me going, helps to relieve the stress."

Rex held him tightly, kissing his way up the shoulder and neck, stroking his hair. Rex scooped him up bridal style, making Fox yelp and cling to his neck, making Rex smile a little bit.

He led them into the 'fresher, closing the door with some difficulties, placing Fox down, he turned on the water, first making sure it was an acceptable temperature, grabbed two clean rags, wetted one and started to clean the dried blood on Fox's forearm. Fox hissed but stayed still. 

When he was done, he threw the dirty rag away, pressed Fox against his chest with his back to him, took a shampoo and applied some into Fox's hair. He took his time, massaging Fox's scalp, running his hands trough his hair, like he was combing them, making Fox relax and lean against him. Using the water to wash the shampoo away, he took the rag, applied some soap on it and cleaned Fox, making him purr and lean into the touch.

Fox is giving him kisses along his jaw, purring into his ear and they share another sweet kiss. Rinsing him off, Fox wants to return the loving gesture but Rex stopped him. "Sometime later." 

Rex applied healing cream on the burn marks and cuts, fresh bandages and dried Fox's hair.

Staying there for the night, he laid down with Fox, pulling the sheets over them. "Don't you ever, do that again. Even if the temptation is strong, you seek out help. Do you understand?" After a beat of silence. _"Fox'ika?" _Fox looked up at him. "I do and I will." Rex nodded, kissing his forehead. "Good _Fox'ika, _good."

Fox was tracing patterns on Rex's chest, having a calming effect on him and soon, he was falling asleep, safe in Rex's arms. 

Rex stayed awake long enough for him to see Fox shedding tears in his sleep, calling out Fives' name, begging for forgiveness. Rage spiked up inside of Rex but was quickly squished down by the need to comfort his crying _vod'ika, _running his hand trough his hair, kissing his forehead until he quieted down.

Turning off the nightstand lamp, Rex securely wrapped both his arma around Fox and nuzzled him, falling asleep, hoping that he could protect one of his brothers from an awful fate.


End file.
